The PC take Laguna Beach
by Drakeache
Summary: Grab your tiniest Chanel bikinis and your waterproof makeup, because the clique is going to Laguna Beach.Accompanied by there ADD crushes they are ready for 2 months filled with...drama? Whats Claire hiding and whats Dylans mission? One Word: DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so it might not be great. Please read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY LOCATIONS, SONGS, OR ARTISTS MENTIONED.**

Massie Block: Ready to let loose for a summer in Laguna Beach. With her limited edition waterproof Louis Vuitton tote and uber hawt new boyfriend Landon Crane nothing can stop her, but when the soccer boys happen to be vacationing their too things get a little complicated. Will a blast from the past bring true love together or will it be their last?

Dylan Marvil: Not over her/ Massie's ex, Derrington. After losing 2 pounds from drinking just water for 4 days Dylan is determined to win those chocolate brown eyes again. This is gonna be sweet!

Alicia Rivera: Buying every single Ralph Lauren bikini in stores. She is ready to party til the end. No limits!

Kristen Gregory: Packing her soccer ball on the trip just in case this whole thing is a blow. But after hearing how great surfing is, she might take up a new interest; in a sport and a guy;)

Claire Lyons: Sick of all of these guys from ADD. Stiring up a master plan with Cam to get the PC to realize what they had all along. When a complicated love triangle and crazy partying gets in the way, things go insane. This is going to be one summer to remember.

**This is just a preview. Tell me if this is going to be lame or not. Review! I dont hate anonymous review or criticism. If you have an idea for the story just tell me. The first chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, June 17

9:50 p.m.

"Bean should I go with the Couch or BCBG sunglasses?" Massie said holding up the two pairs of sunglasses to her pug.

Before bean could say anything, Massie said, " Nevermind I'll take both."

The Pretty Committee and their 9th (almost 10th) grade boyfriends were leaving to Laguna Beach tomorrow, and she hadn't even finished packing yet. Massie stared at the 4 Louis Vuitton suitcases she already filled. She was planning to bring atleast 10 suitcases, so there was still a lot of work to do. Massie laid on her bed filled with bikinis and shorts.

"Ugh!"

JFK Airport

Tuesday June 18

12:55 p.m.

Claire Lyons chewed on sour patch kid waiting for the rest of The Pretty Committee and thier crushes to come. Their flight was at 2:15 and Massie hadn't even left her house yet. Claire felt a vibrate in her pocket. It was Cam.

Cam: Hey we're at the Westchester airport right now. Our flight is at 2:00

Claire: Great. I'm the only one here so far. Our flights at 2:15. I'm starting to get worried.

Cam: They'll be there soon. Gtg, keep me posted

Claire slipped her Razr back into her pocket. All this sneaking and lying was making her feel really guilty. She and Cam were on a mission. They were trying to get The PC back with their exes, or atleast get Massie to hook up with one of Cam's friends. What ever the Alpha does is what the betas do. If Massie did the following, everyone else in the PC would too, and then I wouldn't have to plan separate times to meet with Cam. The whole attempt is kind of selfish though, Claire thought to herself. But in other ways it wasn't though. Massie only liked Landon because he's in eleventh grade and that would raise her Alpha status. She liked Derrington for his messy, goofy, disgusting self. Or that's what Claire thought of the whole situation.

"We're going to Laguna Beach bitches!"

Claire turned around and saw Alicia waving her hands in the air. The Pretty Committee and ADD guys were trailing behind her. As Claire's eyes wondered around the group, she stopped at Massie and Landon. They were holding hands and laughing. _this is going to be harder than i thought..._

"Sorry were late, Alicia wanted to stop for some booze." Kristen said apoligettically

"Puh-lease we are not late; the plane wouldn't fly without us!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Wait we're not suppose to bring liquids," Claire said still on Kristen's statement.

"Ya that's why I drank it on the way here. Duh Silly!" Alicia replied resting her head on Kristen's shoulder.

"Ugh you reek of alcohol," Kristen said disgustingly pushing her away.  
>Everyone burst out laughing, even Massie who overheard their convo.<br>She walked up to the group, about to say something, but than Landon interrupted her.

"We better get going our flight is in less than an hour and we still have to ship our luggage and go through all the security."

"Okay sweetie," Massie said with a sincere smile. Than she held his arm and walked to the Check-in desk as everyone else trailed behind. Claire stood there with her eyes about the size of watermelons. If anyone else interrupted Massie like that she would of dissed them with one of her witty comebacks. Maybe she really likes Landon... Or maybe Claire is just delusional.

"Hey wait up,"  
>Claire turned around to see Dylan trying to run and catch up with Claire. She looked really weak, like she hadn't eaten in days.<p>

"Hey are you okay?" Claire asked Dylan once they were next to each other.

"Ya do I look thinner?" Dylan said strutting her best pose. She started to wobbled a little bit.  
>Just when she was about to fall Claire caught her.<p>

"What happened? What crazy diet did you go on this time?" Claire asked in a scared and worried tone.

"I'm fine I've just been consuming nothing but water for the last few days. But it was all wort I lost two whole pounds!" Dylan said excitedly

"Dylan do you know how unhealthy that is? You could get some crazy eating disorder." Claire argued. the thought of starving yourself made Claire hungry. She popped another sour patch kid in her mouth.

"Its fine, now im thin enough to finally win back Derrick," Dylan said eagerly.  
>Claire choked on the green sour patch kid in her mouth<p>

"Are you okay?" Dylan said while patting Claire's back.

"Im good. What about you and Luke?" Claire gestured to the tall blond.

"Going out with him made me realize that Derrick was made for me. Thats why im just going to have fun these couple months in CA and then go back home and explain everything to Derrick. We'll be tighter than ever by before school stars"

Claire took and deep breath and murmured to herself, "This gonna be one hell of a summer."

Dylan looked at Claire, "Did you say something?"

"Ya i said this is gonna be the best summer EVA!" Claire shouted.

Damn Straight.

**So watcha think? I kno that it was a short chapter for making u wait like three days but i just got so caught up with school and evrything.I will update ATLEAST once a week. And also the story will alternate the point of view of every girl. The next chapter will be about the first night out at the club. Its gonna b crazy i cant wait to write it. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know i havent updated in forever. Truth is, im not much of a writer, but since i got so many reviews for the first chapter, i've decided to keep on doing this story! I just did this chapter, and i have another chapter already finished 3. I will upload that chapter in a week. That way, i will have time to make more chaps! Ok Well enjoy, and plz review! :)**

Limo  
>June 18<br>5:00 pm

Music blasted through the speakers of the limo while everyone laughed and treated themselves to strawberries and champagne. Massie turned to her side to see Dylan popping strawberries in her mouth like there's no tomorrow. She was finally letting some food go down her throat. To her other side was Landon, he looked so adorable in his moss green Armani button down; it matched his eyes perfectly. But as amazing as Landon was, there was no spark between them, or at least there wasn't for her. Every day she hoped that the fireworks would just kick in; maybe this vacation is what they needed, it would be their summer of romance. Satisfied with her plan, she chugged the rest of her champagne feeling it burn down her throat.

"This is going to be a summer to remember," Landon assured Massie, putting an arm around her.

"Defs!" Massie said then leaned in to kiss him.

"We're here! Break it up love birds!" Dylan yelled in Massie's ear. Massie and Landon pulled back with annoyed expressions.

"Dylan are we in a sauna?" Massie pestered.

"No, but it's pretty hot out h-," Dylan started before Massie interrupted.

"Then chill out," She said slowly like she was talking to a four year old.

Not letting the diss get to her, Dylan got out of the limo while everyone else followed her.

Massie handed the limo driver her AmEx and grabbed her Chanel hobo bag.  
>After he swiped the card and handed it back to her; Massie got out of the car. She stared up at the four story marble beach house. It looked way more like a mansion, but the sand surrounding it gave it away. They had a grand total of one house near them; It looked exactly like theirs except it was dark gray instead of light gray.<p>

"Wow this is great!" Claire gushed. 'Of course she would think it's great', Massie thought to herself.

Eveyone got their luggage out of the giant moving truck that followed the limo, while Massie turned to the side seeing another limo approach them. It stopped by their only neighboring house. -hmm I wonder who our neighbors are-  
>The limo driver opened the back seat door; a tan, guy's leg popped out of the car, followed by an identical looking one. Massie knew those legs anywhere.<p>

**DERRINGTON? What was he doing here?**

Massie felt her palms get all sweaty, she quickly shoved her hands in the back pockets of her Sevens jean shorts as Derrick got his entire body out of the limo. Following him were Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Dempsey Saloman.

"Cam what are you doing here!" Claire said in a shocked voice as she ran over to him and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. Massie saw right through it.

"Just wanted to surprise you, babe. I couldn't live a summer without you," Cam said hugging her back.  
>Why did this whole thing seem so...fake? Massie shrugged it off, then turned to Derrington. He was looking straight at her; as soon as their eyes met, Derrick winked at her. She quickly turned away, blushing furiously.<br>She then looked at Dylan who was giving Derrick a flirtatious smile.

_**Ehmagawd Dylan still likes Derrington!**_

Massie quickly ignored the jealous pang in her heart and grabbed Landon's arm leading him into their new home for the next few months.

"Can you believe the Briarwood guys are here, living ten feet away from us!" Dylan exclaimed. She was in Massie's room on top of her bed, While Massie was putting her clothes away in her walk-in closet.

"Well believe it," Massie huffed. These immature boys were going to ruin her vaycay with Landon.

"Why aren't you excited?" Dylan  
>questioned.<p>

"The real question is: why ARE you excited? What about Luke, I though we were done with these children," Massie said, turning to face Dylan and raising an eyebrow.

"Okay...well you see...would it be so weird if I tried getting back together with Derrick?" Dylan tried.

"Yes it would be! You and Luke are perfect for eachother! Did I not make myself clear that those guys are immature? Do you want to be out of the PC?" Massie retorted. The truth is she didn't really care about Luke, she just couldn't stand Dylan and Derrick as a couple. But no one could know about that.

"Okay, Okay" Dylan said a little scared with the threat.

"Okay let's get ready for the club tonight!" Massie announced trying to change the subject. She pulled out a sexy purple BCBG dress that barely covered her butt and went to the bathroom to change. There was so much going on in her head, she just needed to stop thinking and start partying! The summer has just begun!

The club "Radius"  
>June 19<br>12:17 am  
>Nobody's POV<p>

"Hey I'm gonna gonna go get a drink," Alicia said to this random guy she was grinding with. She and Landon's friend Sam broke up months ago because they had nothing in common. At the moment Alicia was single and loving it.  
>"Hey one martini with two olives," Alicia said to the bartender while taking a seat at the bar.<p>

"Long time no see," Someone near Alicia said. She turned around to be faced with the one and only Josh Hotz, and he was seriously living up to his name tonight. He was wearing a Navy blue polo and beige cargo shorts. He let out a little giggle indicating that he could tell she was checking him out. She quickly looked up to his face.

"So how ya been," Alicia said as casually as possible.

"Let's just cut the crap Alicia. We didn't work out, let's just be friends," Josh said

"Friends. That sounds great." She said relieved.

"Now that the awkwardness is over, let's take shots!" Josh exclaimed. They both laughed; asking for round tequila.

"You're a great dancer," Landon whispered in Massie's ear.

"Likewise," She replied with a sexy wink as she continued to grind on him.  
>She soon after got bored of him, and left to find someone to talk to.<br>Massie sighed in defeat as she sat down at a bar stool all by herself.  
>It would be totally LBR-ish for Massie to be sitting by her self, so she pulled out her phone and pretended to txt someone.<p>

"You know u have to actually type real words for someone to understand you, Right?" A stangely familiar voice said to Massie.

She looked down at the random letters she was typing and then looked up to be face-to-face with Derrington.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a great dancer," Landon whispered in Massie's ear.

"Likewise," She replied with a sexy wink as she continued to grind on him.  
>She soon after got bored of him, and left to find someone to talk to.<br>Massie sighed in defeat as she sat down at a bar stool all by herself.  
>It would be totally LBR-ish for Massie to be sitting by herself, so she pulled out her phone and pretended to txt someone.<p>

"You know u have to actually type real words for someone to understand you, Right?" A strangely familiar voice said to Massie.

She looked down at the random letters she was typing and then looked up to be face-to-face with Derrington.

"What do you want Derrick," She said in a very unamused tone. He planted his ass on the barstool next to hers and then faced her.

"Come on Block, can't we just have a simple convo?"

"Okay, What's up?" She said in a stern tone.

"How long have you and Mr. Public School been together?"

"LANDON and I are celebrating our 2 year anniversary next month,"

"How cute," Derrington said with a disgusted look on his face.  
>Massie smirked at his jealousy.<p>

There was a awkward silence between them. Derrington sighed.

"Okay, It's been 3 years since we were in some childish relationship, we've both moved on so let's just be friends," Derrick said in all seriousness.

"That sounds great."

"Okay, flirt with the bartender while I steal us some drinks," Derrington whispered to Massie.

She turned to the 30ish looking man behind the counter

"Hey has anyone ever told you that you have some seriously sexy eyes," Massie said in a seductive tone while she batted her eye lashes. In the corner of her eye she saw Derrick snickering in his palm and making his way towards the counter.

Massie leaned into the bartender and batted her eyelashes some more. The bartender was totally and completely under her spell. She looked to the corner of her eye again, and saw Derrick stuffing beer bottles in his shirt, pockets, and anywhere possible. He soon gave her a signal, meaning that they had enough bottles to last the night.

She turned her attention back to the dazed bartender, "Well it was nice talking to you," Massie said quickly, then grabbed her bag and followed Derrick up the stairs of the club.

"Wait can I get your number or something?" The bartender called out behind her, but Massie and Derrington were all ready gone.

"Okay, this seems like a good place," Massie said when they got to the balcony of the club.

"Finally, I was about to freeze to death," Derrick said, taking out beer bottles from all different parts of his body. His clothes we're soaking wet, because of the coldness of the drink and the warmth of his body. He took one out of his shoe and handed it to Massie.

"Is this safe to drink," She said, reluctantly taking the bottle with a disgusted face.

"Oh please, you know you would chug anything that touched my body,"

"Not true," Massie argued "More like the other way around," She added

"Now that's very true," Derrick said, then did his signature butt shake.

Massie finished the beer that was in her hand, and then quickly grabbed another one from the table near them. She looked up at Derrick. She was so drunk, that she saw two of him

When people are drunk, they do stupid things. Massie was drunk. And she definitely had stupid things on her mind.

She grabbed at shot glass and filled it to the brim with vodka. Then she pulled the zipper down her dress, revealing just her bra and underwear. Derrick widened his eyes at Massie, then checked out her body from head to toe.

Massie layed on the empty table near them and and squeezed the shot glass in between her boobs.

"Take a shot off of me!" She proclaimed to Derrick.

He more than happily started kissing and licking up her stomach. It felt good; for Massie and Derrick.

Right when Derrick got to her boobs, he paused. Then, he skipped the shot, and started kissing her neck. Soon, he stopped then looked up at Massie's face. He leaned in, then…

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" A very drunk Dylan said barging in to the balcony area.

Massie and Derrick immediately pulled apart, and Massie quickly slipped her her dress back on. The shot glass shattered on the floor by their feet. Just like what was about to happen between Massie and Derrick.

"Everyone is leaving now guys! Come on!" Dylan said, way too drunk to register what just happened between them.

Massie and Derrick awkwardly followed Dylan inside, downstairs, and out the door.

They got into a cab, with Cam, Claire, Dempsey, Kristen, Kemp, and Chris. Everyone else went home earlier.

When the cab pulled up to their houses, Massie dashed to her new room, and pulled her covers over her.

She knew that she was going to have a huge hangover the next day.

She knew that Landon was going to question her to where she ran off too.

But none of that mattered right now. All that she could think about were Derrick's lips almost touching hers.


End file.
